


Я тебе не совру

by SleepSpindles



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepSpindles/pseuds/SleepSpindles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета <b>Lisa Hunt</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Я тебе не совру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tell You No Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16766) by dome_epais. 



> Бета **Lisa Hunt**

\- Мое мнение, _мое_ мнение, - настаивал Рэй, - что это вообще не важно, когда тот, с кем ты служишь, гей. Кому, бля, вообще есть дело, кого представляет этот парень, когда дрочит? Все это тупое сексуально-негативное пуританское дерьмо.  
Хоть в этот раз Репортер не записывал все за Рэем. Брэд оглянулся, чтобы убедиться - тот еще дрых, несмотря на то, что хамви трясло на поворотах.  
\- Ты чего, блядь, несешь? – горячо возразил Тромбли. – Я что, должен позволить какому-то педику таращиться на меня в душе?  
\- Ты когда вообще последний раз был в гребаном душе? – парировал Рэй. – Да никто не будет на тебя пялиться, если рядом стоит Руди!  
Тромбли высунул свой пулемет в окно и снова проорал Рэю.  
\- Но а что, если… ну ты знаешь, что, если он трахнет меня?  
\- Так ты, блядь, скажи ему “нет”, ты, гомофобный кусок дерьма. Вот что происходит, когда какая-нибудь кобыла клеится к тебе, а ты ее не хочешь? Ты что, так и трахаешь ее? Вот об этом я и говорю.  
\- Но а что, если он настолько на меня запал, что даже и не спрашивает разрешения? – снова запротестовал Тромбли, скривившись в отвращении.  
Рэй взмахнул рукой, жестикулируя.  
\- А это уже изнасилование. Документированный и расследуемый случай сексуального домогательства в армии. И это уже будут его проблемы. Давай рассмотрим это иначе. Если ты западешь на горячую цыпочку, которая определенно не в твоей лиге, и она скажет тебе “нет”, что ты будешь делать?  
\- Назову ее сучкой? – предположил Тромбли.  
\- Да, ты настоящий сукин сын, - Рэй так сильно закатил глаза, что у Брэда начала болеть голова. – Блядь, ладно, я вижу тут явную проблему – ты беспокоишься о том, что если ты кому-то нравишься, но он не нравится тебе, то с тобой станут обращаться так, как ты бы стал с женщиной. И все потому что ты такой засранец, который думает, будто никто вокруг не способен справиться с тем фактом, что его отшили.  
\- Тромбли, почему ты, мать твою, не следишь за сектором? – прервал их Брэд.  
Тромбли кивнул на Рэя.  
\- Но, сержант, он говорит всякое дерьмо…  
Брэд тяжело посмотрел на него, и Тромбли послушно перехватил оружие.  
\- Ну хотя бы в разведке нет гребаных педиков, - пробормотал он мрачно.  
Рэй вздрогнул. Это могло быть из-за того, что он был сильно обдолбан энергетиками, но в этот момент Брэд поймал его взгляд и понял, что нет, не поэтому. Брэд слегка покачал головой, но Рэй уже открыл рот для ответного удара.  
\- Нет, потому что ты не знаешь об этом.  
\- Что? Никаких геев в армии, это правило, - запротестовал Тромбли, отводя взгляд от своей стороны окна и снова сталкиваясь с запрещающим взглядом Брэда.  
\- На самом деле правило лишь говорит о том, что гомосексуалисты могут служить, если они не говорят о своей ориентации и если нет никаких доказательств, что они ведут себя как геи, - а это уже был голос Репортера из-за спины Брэда.  
Брэд на секунду прикрыл глаза, проклиная все на свете. Да, вот это то, чего им не хватало – чтобы мнение Рэя было опубликовано для широкой общественности.  
\- Это достаточно трудная ситуация, на мой взгляд, но и очень храбрая. Отдать всего себя, чтобы служить своей стране, - продолжил Репортер.  
\- Ну конечно, именно так ты и думаешь, хипперский либерал-хуесос, - снова отозвался Тромбли. – Все эти педики должны быть вообще благодарны, что их избавили от их заболевания.  
Рэй стукнул кулаком по рулю и заорал:  
\- Клянусь, я сейчас остановлю эту кучу дерьма, вылезу и набью тебе морду, если ты не начнешь дискутировать как нормальный человек.  
\- Рэй, - резко оборвал его Брэд.  
Тромбли угрюмо уставился в окно, пока Рэй продолжал кипятиться на переднем сидении.  
Брэд продолжил мягче.  
\- Не называй мой хамви кучей дерьма, Рэй.  
Потребовалось пара мгновений, чтобы это дошло до Рэя. Он моргнул, медленно выдохнул и взял себя в руки, расслабляя пальцы, сжимавшие руль.  
Десять минут спустя он начал шарить в поисках коробки с табаком. И когда Брэд передал ее, улыбнулся благодарной улыбкой.

 

* * *  
Они остановились на день. Рэй сидел, скрестив ноги, рядом с окапывающимся Брэдом и продолжал разглагольствовать.  
\- Нет, правда. Я ненавижу разговаривать со всеми этими идиотами о серьезном дерьме.  
\- Сначала дай определение, кого ты считаешь идиотами, - напомнил ему Брэд. Ему всегда требовалось дольше времени, чтобы вырыть себе окоп, потому что приходилось рыть как минимум на три кубических фута больше, чем Рэю. И он уже желал снять нафиг этот костюм химзащиты.  
\- Я знаю, - вздохнул Рэй. – На самом деле я перевожу это на себя. Но я просто… я думал, что в разведке не настолько тупоголовые традиции. Я полностью с промытыми мозгами, чувак, да? Но все эти гребаные засранцы, как Тромбли, чувак, ну… эх, - Рэй усмехнулся. – Но они, блядь, тоже получат свое?  
Брэд склонил голову на секунду, осмысливая сказанное.  
\- Да, Рэй, - он снова вернулся к копанию, - И я, блядь, тоже получу свое.  
\- Ну, это радует, - решил Рэй.  
\- Игра словами самая низшая ступень остроумия.  
Рэй загреб носком ботинка песок с края ямы и пихнул его на дно. Он сложил губы трубочкой в поцелуе, глядя на Брэда, поддразнивая его.  
\- О, не будь таким. Куда же ушла вся романтика из нашего брака, Брэдли?  
Брэд махал лопатой, думая о том, что он хочет сделать. Что он _должен_ сделать. Он выдержал паузу и поймал взгляд Рэя.  
Медленно, словно садящееся солнце, усмешка сползла с лица Рэя, он приподнял брови.  
\- Что? – словно побуждая Брэда начать разговор.  
\- Нет геев в разведке? – Брэд перефразировал ранее озвученный в хамви аргумент. Его бровь скептически приподнялась.  
\- Это то, о чем ты знаешь, - упрямо сжав зубы, настаивал Рэй.  
Брэд долгим взглядом посмотрел на Рэя, затем уголок его губ изогнулся в улыбке.  
\- Ну, это явная ложь.  
Потребовалось пара секунд, чтобы рот Рэя широко открылся в беззвучном “о”. Затем еще мгновение, чтобы он собрал все воедино.  
\- Ты? Серьезно? Почему, блядь, ты говоришь это мне?  
\- Это показалось справедливым, - Брэд наклонил голову. Его лопата вгрызлась в еще одну порцию песка и земли. После паузы он добавил: - Когда я узнал о тебе.  
Рэй закрыл рот, но, казалось, это потребовало от него невероятных усилий.  
А потом Уолт позвал из хамви, махая Рэю рукой.  
\- Вот дерьмо, - Рэй, наконец, вышел из состояния шока. – Я думаю, моя очередь спать. Увидимся.  
Он хлопнул по лежавшей рядом каске Брэда и вскочил с такой энергией, которая не давала ему уснуть почти тридцать часов подряд. Но когда уходил, бросил на Брэда убежденно-смущенный взгляд.

 

* * *  
Парой часов позже Брэд собрался подрочить. Это было спланированное и сугубо деловое действие. Была тихая ночь с видимостью примерно в двадцать пять процентов. Он хотел закончить со всем этим, пока никто не ходил вокруг. Это был его шанс.  
И тут раздался бодрый голос Рэя.  
\- Эй, Брэд, я тут нашел у Тромбли обертки от гребаных “Чармс”… Вау!  
Брэд недовольно пробормотал и остановился. Рэй не спал, конечно же, нет.  
\- Эм-м, - Рэй, очевидно, не знал, что сказать, - ну, милая ночка, да?  
\- И на что ты, блядь, сейчас смотришь, Рэй? – Брэд почти скрипел зубами. – Либо присоединяйся, либо вали нахуй отсюда.  
Рэй прерывисто выдохнул. Песок под его ботинками чуть слышно осыпался вниз. Брэд задержал дыхание, и Рэй залез в окоп. Одна его нога упиралась прямо в голень Брэда.  
Брэд выдохнул через зубы.  
\- Ты, блядь, со мной?  
Движения Рэя были хаотичными и слегка паническими. Он стукался коленями о бедро Брэда и непрерывно ерзал рядом. Тихо (блядь, они должны быть очень тихими!) с обычной насмешкой в голосе он, наконец, произнес:  
\- Ну, пока еще нет  
Брэд попытался освободить себе место для маневра, потянув Рэя вниз, глубже в яму, чтобы никто не смог их увидеть с близкого расстояния. Но если Репортер проснется и начнет вглядываться, они все проебали.  
Они лежали лицом к лицу. Рэй пытался расстегнуть свой костюм химзащиты. Послышалось вжиканье и, спасибо хоть на этом, подкладкой, а не зубчиками молнии, он слегка задел обнаженный член Брэда. Брэд прикрылся рукой в защитном жесте.  
\- Бля, ты можешь быть осторожнее?  
\- Да как я могу, если я даже не… ну наконец-то! – Рэй выдохнул и приспустил штаны. Он не носил нижнего белья, и он был уже возбужден.  
\- Ты охеренно бледный, поэтому тебя наверняка видно на мили в темноте, - информировал его Брэд.  
\- Заткнись, - Рэй сграбастал руку Брэда и положил на свой член. – Давай, сделай для меня.  
Ну, когда Рэй чего-то хотел…  
Рэй с минуту тяжело дышал, уткнувшись в плечо Брэду.  
\- Пожалуйста, - прошептал он, – мог бы ты просто… блядь, пожалуйста!  
\- Ш-ш, заткнись, - пробормотал Брэд и провел ногтем вдоль по головке члена Рэя. Другую руку, все еще пахнущую резиной после перчаток химзащиты, он положил на губы Рэя, и тот тут же низко застонал. Рэй слегка прикусил кожу на внутренней стороне ладони. Брэд погладил пальцами за ухом Рэя, затем по щеке. Его большой палец обвел нижнюю губу Рэя.  
Рука Рэя взялась за член Брэда, а зубы блеснули в усмешке. Они лежали так близко, что дышали кислым дыханием в лицо друг другу.  
\- Я помню, когда я в последний раз делал это, - пробормотал он, поглаживая яйца Брэда, - но я просто умираю от любопытства, как часто ты проделываешь такое, сержант Колберт?  
Рэй лизнул его в щеку, игнорируя щетину Брэда.  
\- Не было с тех пор как мы уехали из Калифорнии, с базы. Осторожнее, - с нажимом произнес Брэд, когда Рэй случайно царапнул нежную кожу ногтем.  
Брэд поднес руку ко рту Рэя.  
\- Сплюнь.  
В свете низко висящих звезд были видны белки Рэя, когда тот закатил глаза. Он собрал побольше слюны во рту и плюнул в направлении ладони Брэда.  
\- Неаккуратный сукин сын, - Брэд тоже сплюнул. – Размажь.  
\- Да иди ты нахуй, почему я должен тут обо всем заботиться, - заныл, жалуясь, Рэй, раздвигая ограниченные спущенными штанами ноги пошире.  
Брэд скользнул ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Рэя, сжал его мошонку.  
\- Ох, бля, - Рэй поперхнулся воздухом и сжал зубы на вороте “химика” Брэда. Хорошо, что шею Брэда защищало так много слоев ткани. Рэй на секунду отпустил член Брэда и расстегнул воротник, оголяя кожу, а затем прикусил ключицу. Засранец.  
Брэд скрипнул зубами, напоминая себе, что они должны быть тихими. Он грубо схватил задницу Рэя и притиснул его ближе, чтобы соприкоснуться с его влажным членом. Он вжался бедрами в Рэя и двинулся вверх. Это было как раз то, в чем он сейчас нуждался.  
Перемежая свои действия проклятьями и укусами, Рэй старался как можно больше расстегнуть одежду Брэда, чтобы, не опасаясь поцарапаться о молнию, тереться членом о его живот. Он сжал ноги и держался за локти Брэда, толкаясь в него.  
\- Блядь, - хрипел Рэй, - это просто какое-то древнегреческое дерьмо. И трахни меня нормально в следующий раз, засранец.  
Брэд хмыкнул и плотнее прижал рукой член Рэя к своему животу, другой затыкая его рот.  
\- Эй, ты что, хочешь, чтобы тебя увидели? Твою задницу, выглядывающую из этой дерьмовой ямы?  
Рэй подвигал бровями, Брэд, как-то умудрившись разглядеть это в темноте, убрал руку, позволяя Рэю открыть свой глупый рот.  
\- Может, я хочу похвастаться перед всеми, что сейчас дрочу тут с Айсменом?  
\- Я надеюсь, ты не станешь рассказывать Репортеру все в деталях.  
\- Бля, нет. Этот мягкосердечный либерал наверняка решит, что все это так мило.  
Брэд обвел головку Рэя, сжал их члены и двинул рукой вниз-вверх. Он почти чувствовал, как на шее пульсирует вена, разнося горячую кровь. Их костюмы химзащиты прямо сейчас будут вонять не только потом, но еще и спермой. Брэд почти поперхнулся. Нет, все это определенно не было милым.  
Рэй укусил его за правый сосок, когда кончал, так сильно, словно собирался сделать ему пирсинг. Брэд слегка отодвинулся и кончил, пачкая себе живот.  
\- Влажные салфетки? – придя в себя, выдохнул Брэд.  
\- Да ты просто король всего дерьма, Брэд! И куда ты их дел?  
Брэд нахмурился, вспоминая.  
\- В хамви.  
\- О, чувак! Тромбли уже наверняка напускал на них слюней во сне. И мы торчим тут, все измазанные.  
\- Ну, ты можешь очистить нас другим способом, - Брэд не смог сдержаться от подколки.  
Рэй вздрогнул, натягивая штаны, застегиваясь, ощущая, как внутри все мокро от слюны и спермы.  
\- Иди нахуй, Колберт. Никакого орального секса, пока не примешь душ.  
Он на мгновение прижался в поцелуе и вылез из окопа, исчезая в темноте.  
Час спустя на живот Брэду приземлилась пачка влажных салфеток.

 

* * *  
На следующий день Брэд наблюдал за очередной разворачивающейся драмой с Энсино-меном в главной роли. Он намазывал арахисовую пасту на крекер и вполуха слушал жалобы Кейси Касема на Фика, который, по словам того, выглядел и вел себя как взбешенный мальчик по вызову.  
Уолт сел рядом, держа печенье из своего сухпайка. Он откусил кусок, прожевал, проглотил. Все это указывало, что он готовится к речи.  
Кейси Касем пошел искать более восприимчивую к его монологу аудиторию, когда Уолт, наконец, произнес:  
\- Знаешь, все говорят, что ты лучший, Брэд. Ну… Айсмен и все такое.  
Брэд оторвался от своего крекера и вздернул бровь, глядя на него. Уолт пожал плечами, напуская на себя вид невинного фермерского паренька.  
\- Я просто думал, ты будешь лучше прятаться. Это, конечно, не мое дело, и я _не спрашиваю_ …  
\- Иди и побеспокойся о Рэе.  
\- Только что от него, - на лице Уолта нарисовалась кривая усмешка. – Мамочка дала мне пятьдесят баксов, чтобы я позвал тебя, папочка.  
Брэд пихнул его плечом, смеясь.


End file.
